Don't have a name yet!
by Horselvr101
Summary: Sam is tired of Jake's protection.WHen she tells him to leave he does.But what will happen to her when something happens and she needs his protection.Will he come back,or listen to what she said before,and stay away?Or will someone unsuspected show up?
1. Chapter 1

**hey people,this is my new story,I don't have a name yet so any ideas,feel free to tell me.No flames,but I will except constructive criticism.**

"Well then maybe you should just go away.I'm sixteen Jake.I don't need you here to protect me anymore.I can take care of myself."San screamed at nineteen year-old Jake.

Sam stormed inside the house and up to her bedroom.

Jake stood still in the middle of the ranch yard.Then he got in his truck and left.

_Why does he always treat me like I'm in kindergarten!_Sam thought.

Sam Forester had just gotten in another fight with her _so-called__best friend._

Sam had wanted to go and make sure the phantom was settled in his secret valley for winter,but Jake went into brother mode and wouldn't let her go.She was tired of him always being her big brother.

Cougar came into her room and rubbed up against Sam's leg.

Sam picked the brown stripped cat and held him for a bit.That was until Blaze the ranch dog came into her clawed Sam and ran out of her room.Blaze bounded on Sam's bed wagging his tail.

"Hey Blazie-boy.What are you doing in my room.Hmm.You shouldn't be up on,let's go downstairs.

When Sam got to the kitchen,she gave Blaze a dog biscuit and led him outside.

"You know what,I'm not going to let Jake get to me.I'm going for a ride."She said the border collie.

He wagged his tail looking up at her.

Sam went back into the house and changed into riding clothes.Since her dad,Bryanna and her Gram were out of town in their own conventions,Sam had the house to herself for the rest of the week.That meant she could ride whenever she wanted,as long as her chores were done.

At first her dad was hesitant with letting her stay home alone for a week,but her step-mom had convinced him that she was sixteen and would be fine.

When Sam had changed,she went down and saddled Ace.

Finally,she was ready to go.She mounted up and crossed the bridge.About five minutes into her ride though,she heard hooves behind her.She turned in her saddle and saw a brown horse and rider coming towards her.She didn't notice it was Quinn until he was about ten feet away.

Quinn was the second youngest of the Ely brothers.He was about the same height as Jake,but had smaller shoulders.He also had short spiky hair and a slightly narrower face.

"Sam, where are you going?"he questioned.

"Just out for a ride"Sam said.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"I just needed to get out,"she said,''Ace needed some exercise too."

"well,do you mind if I join you?"he asked.

Sam smiled.

"Not at all."she replied.

An hour later, they relaxing by the lake at War-Drum Flats.

"I'm just so tired of him bossing me around all the time."she confessed.

"I understand.I have four older brothers.I get it allot too."he said.

"I just want him to treat me like friend.I don't need a big brother.My dad is protective as it is.With Jake's added protectiveness..."Sam wandered off.

Quinn looked at her."Is protectiveness even a word?"he asked.

"Yes Quinn,protectiveness is word...I think"she said.

"No, I don't think it is."he said.

"Well if isn't,it is now."Sam declared.

Quinn laughed at her.

"We should probably get home."he said."It's getting dark."

"Wow,I didn't realize we were out this long."she said getting Ace.

Quinn rode her home.

"Thanks for listening Quinn, I feel allot better."Sam said.

"Any time."Quinn said."Hey you sure your going be okay alone?"He asked.

"Yeah.Jen's gonna come over tomorrow and stay the rest of the week with me."she said.

"Well,if you need anything, you know our number."he said.

After he left, Sam went to untack Ace and brush him down.

When she walked inside,the phone was ringing.

"Hello"Sam said.

"Hey honey,how you doing?"her dad asked.

"I'm good.I took Ace out for a ride today.Jen is coming over tomorrow around twelve.Then she's staying with me until you guy's get home."She explained to her dad.

"That's good.Just make sure you get your chores done Samantha.And you have a few extra since none of us are home."he dad said.

"I will dad don't worry."she said.

"Hold on,Bryanna wants to talk to you."

Sam heard the phone being passed to her step mother.

"Hey hon,I have news!You know how I came to the big auction here so I could find a few HARP horses,well I found two great horses!There's one that is an ex-race horse,he's really big,at least 17 hands or bigger,and just scared of people.Apparently,he injured his leg,and wasn't able to race for a while.So they put him out to stud.I guess he was treated badly,and when his leg healed,he was to wild to ride or even go near.So you and Jake will have to calm him down a bit before the girls come,but I think he will be perfect for the program.

"The other horse is a beautiful pure bred holsteiner.She was a jumper,but then it was out of jumping season,and she was put out to pasture.Then they forgot about her.They found her a while later,skinny,and out of shape.They didn't want to spend the money it would take to get her good again,but I think we can.And I know we don't ride English,but I was thinking Ryan Slocum could help us.I also know you don't get along that well with him,but he could retrain her and get her jumping again.She is a total sweetie,that why I think she would be good for HARP.And she does spook at random stuff that the girls can help with."Bryanna said.

"They sound great!"Sam said.

'Okay hon,well we got to go now,night.Love you"Bryanna said.

"Bye,love you."Sam replied.

Sam hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the stove.

_Wow,it's already 8:30!_Sam thought.

She looked through the fridge for a light dinner.She really wasn't that hungry.

She finally found leftover from two nights ago of chili.She heated it up and sat down at the kitchen table.When she was done eating, she rinsed her bowl and watched t.v.

Cougar came and joined her,curling up on her lap.

"I cant wait till Jen gets here,this is so boring being alone."she said to her cat.

Her cat looked up at her.Probably annoyed that she was ruining his nap with her talking.

"Let's go upstairs and get ready for bed."Sam reached for the remote to turn off the t.v.

She picked up Cougar,and went upstairs to bed.

**Hey guys,tell me what you think.I don't know what to call it,so I'll Ud soon and kinda give you a direction of where I'm gonna go with this so you can give me Ideas.Also,I'm not sure if it has to be mustangs for the HARP program,but I just kinda tweaked it my way.The next chapter will hopefully be up about Sunday.maybe earlier.so review,tell me what you think about it.**

_**horselvr101 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm am sorry I didn't UD when I said I would.I had a migraine Sunday/Monday.Then my dog got really hurt.He couldn't walk,I thought I'd have to put him down because he has other problems too.He's okay for anyone who cares.But I just have to make sure he stays calm,which trust me,isn't easy.Well here's my next chapter.And thank you to my three reviewers,GottaGoListenToMusic,MeggyandHaku and BookLover11.Thank you for reviewing!**

The next day,Jen rode her palomino mare Silly over to Sam's house.

When she got there,she saw Quinn's horse in the pasture.

She untacked her horse and walked inside.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"Sam asked her.

"Not much, my dad gave me a ton of extra chores so that's why I'm a bit late."Jen said sitting down at the kitchen table,next to Quinn and across form Sam.

"That sucks.Want some tea,it's almost done boiling."Sam said getting up and moving over to the stove.

"Yes please."Jen said.

When they were all done with their tea,Quinn stood up to go.

"I'll see you two tomorrow."he said.

He grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

"Why was he here?"Jen asked.

"No reason,he just got done with chores, and came over to talk."Sam said.

"Aright" said Jen,not believing her.

The girls stayed up late and had a movie marathon.They finally went to bed at about 1:30.

"Wow I can not believe we stayed up that late"Sam said as she and Jen were finishing up their chores.

"I know.Were gonna be tired today."Jen said.

"Now that were done with chores, what do you want to do?"Jen asked.

"Have breakfast?"Sam asked.

Jen laughed."Sam we already ate."she said.

"Well hard work gets me hungry."Sam said walking toward the house."And besides, a pop tart doesn't count as breakfast."

As Sam walked to the house, Jen went to go check on her mare.

"Hey Silly girl.How you doin.You keepin' Acey company.Huh?"She said to the mare.

"You and Sam are crazy to think that those horses understand you."

Jen turned around and saw Quinn standing behind her.

"Hey what are you doing here?"Jen asked.

"Wyatt wanted Jake to come over and make sure things were okay,but I didn't think he really wanted to come out here so I offered."Quinn said.

"Well things are going good,me and Sam did our chores and might go out for a ride later."Jen said.

"Well I just had to check in.I have to go though.Unfortunately, I have twice the chores today because my dad is also at the cattle convention."Quinn said.

"See you later."Jen said and walked back into the house.

"Who were you talking to?"Sam asked as she laid out scrambled eggs, sausage,bacon,orange juice,hash browns and wheat toast.

"Oh Quinn stopped by to check in."She said looking at all the food.

"Sam do you honestly think the two of us can eat all this.?This is enough to feed the whole Ely family!"Jen said taking a seat at the table.

"Well we can always have leftovers for tomorrow."Sam said.

They both filled their plates.

"Tisirsgordtharkythou."Jen said.

Sam laugh at her friend.

"Jennifer Kenworthy.Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full."Sam said imitating her Gram.

Jen swallowed with difficulty and burst out laughing.

"Sorry"she said when she could breath again..

"What I said was,This is good,thank-you."Jen repeated herself.

"Yeah,well, were probably gonna have this for dinner too so you better like it."Sam said looking at all the leftovers.

Sam and Jen decided to go for a ride after they cleaned up breakfast.

They got their horses tacked up and headed out to War Drum Flats.

**Sorry this Chapter is a little short.It was pretty much all fluff.But I need your thoughts.I want to know if I should make this a Sake or a SamXQuinn?Tell me your thoughts.I want to know so I can post my next chapter.I will try and post sooner,but in order to do that I need to know what you want.So review!**

_**horselvr101)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!!**

Sam and Jen laid out by the lake.They already went for a swim,and were now drying off.

"Sam can I ask you something?"Jen asked.

"Sure what's up."Sam said.

"I'm just going to the point."Jen said.

"Sam do you like Quinn."Jen asked.

Sam spit out the water she was drinking.

"WHAT!"Sam screeched.

"Do you like Quinn"Jen repeated herself sitting up now and leaning back on her hands.

"No,I do not."Sam said also sitting up.

"Well it sure looks it to me."Jen said.

"He's a friend,nothing more."Sam said standing up and walking to wards the horses.

"We should get home,my dad should be calling to check in soon."Sam said.

"Alright."Jen said.

The ride home was silent.The two girls both wrapped up in their own thoughts

_Do I Like Quinn?No, he's just a friend,but he has been coming over more.Maybe he likes_ me_ I don't think he does.Maybe._Sam thought.

_She totally likes Quinn_.Jen smiled_.Now I have to devise a plan to get them together.Maybe Darrell will help.Or Ryan.Or both..._

They cooled off their horses and put them in the pasture.

When they walked in the house,the phone was ringing.

Sam pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Sam, how are things going out there?"Sam heard her step-mom's voice coming through the phone.

"It's good.How are things with you guys."Sam asked.

"Excellent.Apparently meat price went up per pound so you dad is in a very good mood.So if you want anything,or need to tell him something,like you met a guy and your going to get hitched in Vegas,tell him now."

Sam laughed."How is Gram's cooking thing going."

"Good.She has some new recipes she wants to try on us.I guess all the food she's learning to make is Italian.So its going be good."Bryanna said.

"I'm excited.Any more horses for you."Sam asked her.

"Well there was this one horse,and I saw him today.I'm not sure what breed he is.He stocky like a quarter horse,but the head of an Arab.And the swiftness of a mustang.But he also has the speed of a thoroughbred.So he would be a perfect ranch horse.He wouldn't be for harp though because he wouldn't be a rescue horse.The owner had to sell out everything and move to the city.She couldn't find a buyer in time,so this was her last option.He wouldn't go to the feed lot though.If we don't get him,another family will.He's to good to go to the feed mart.But don't tell your father about him.I haven't told him about it yet.I'm going to bring it up at dinner."Bryanna said.

"Sounds great.But who's horse will it be?"Sam asked.

"Well,you know how the Dallas and Ross went with Pepper to Idaho to visit his family.If we get him,I want it to be a surprise to Dallas.He's been wanting another good horse like Amigo.And your dad is wrestling me for the phone right now,so hold on."Byranna said.

"Hey sweetheart,how you and Jennifer doin' by yourselves?"her dad asked.

"Were good,but don't worry,were not alone,we invited some of these guys from school."Sam joked.

"Better not."Her dad laughed.

"Well I just wanted to check in and tell you that we might be home a little later than expected.That horse that Bryanna bought,the ex-race horse is already giving us some difficulties.We can't load him in the trailer,and then we'll have to drive twice as slow because he gets spooked real easy and we don't want him to freak out,try and rear and then injure himself.And I don't think you girls mind a few more nights.I already told Jen's parents so she doesn't have to."he dad said.

"Alright dad love you.Bye."Sam said.

"Love you too.Buh-bye."her dad said honing up the phone.

Sam relayed the information to Jen.Also about the horse that Bryanna got.

"That's great!"Jen said."I already heated up left over breakfast."

"Thank-you."Sam said sitting at the table and once again,piling her plate with food.

When they were done eating,they fed the horses once more and went back inside.

**Hey guys,I know that I have been having shorter and shorter chapters,but I have been so busy.Especially Friday cause I was helping rescue dogs.Read my profile under UPDATE!.it kinda explains what happened.So please review, thank you to:**

**disneydork and CityWolf- I am not sure what I am going to do with the story really.I was going to do a Sake,but now I'm thinking of Sam/Quinn,it is hard to make a decision, I still haven't made one.**

**And thank you to MeggyandHaku:I am trying to come up with a title,but I still need to know what people want to read.**

**also thank you to Courtney.I will see what people say in this chapter.**

**So to all you readers,Please tell me what you want,I cant post my chapters without knowing what you want.So please review, tell me if you think it should be a Sake or a Sam/Quinn.**

_**horselvr101 **_


End file.
